A Lonely Wolf and Fallen Star
by Kaloge11
Summary: This is WolfStar. How Sirius and Remus became friends and then more. What happens after Sirius finds out about Remus' furry little secret? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Wolfstar for ForensicGeek2**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the ruler of Harry Potter! Unfortunately, I'm not her. So, I don't own any of this :)**

* * *

"Remus?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah?" Remus asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sirius."

* * *

**How did we get to this? Well, let's see.**

* * *

**Year 1:**

"Hi! I'm Sirius. Who are you?" The tall, gangly, raven haired boy asked me.

"I'm Remus," I tentatively replied.

"Nice to meet you! You and I will be the best of chums I bet!" With that last comment and an awkward little wave, the boy was off to go and find some more friends.

I sighed and returned to reading my book. The difference between magical creatures and plants were so fascinating!

* * *

"Lupin, Remus." Hum... You're a brave one. But also, very clever. You want people to accept you but, what are you hiding? Hum... "Gryffindor!"

The hat shouted out to the room. The students and teachers all politely applauded. The Gryffindors looked a little disappointed to have a scrawny, tawny haired boy amongst their midst. But Sirius looked thrilled. Maybe this Sirius would be a good chum…

"Can you please pass the taters?" A messy, black haired boy asked me. I handed him the mashed potatoes and he thanked me before taking his fork and diving right in. What a slop. I hope I don't room with him. Sirius and I continued our conversation about brooms. The raven haired boy was a delightful character. Always something new to say. He was funny, not at all shy. He was very verbose and animated!

"And, I got a broom that flies so fast! It's a Sweeper 360. It's the newest model out there!" Sirius started describing how he had flown so fast in spirals that he had actually been thrown off!

"Sirius is the name off a star you know," I blurted out when he had paused.

"Ha! Really? Well, I guess I'm a fallen star!" He chuckled and I smiled sheepishly. I could be such a nerd sometimes.

* * *

"Night Fallen Star," I said as I turned out my light and shut the curtains on my four poster.

"Night Book worm!" Sirius laughed and turned his light off as well before closing his curtains and rolling over.

What a day! I was a Gryffindor, I had met a new friend, I had eaten myself silly, talked till past midnight and had my first classes tomorrow. I can't wait to meet all my teachers! I hope they give us some good assignments.

* * *

"Remus! Wake up! We're late!" I jolted out of bed as Sirius hollered to me through my curtains. I jumped out of bed and ran into something. I looked at what it was and realised I had run into the messy hair fellow that I had met at diner.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I helped him up.

"Don't worry about it!" He said cheerfully. "I'm James, who are you?"

"I'm Remus. Now, I'm sorry. But, I have to go or else I'll be late!" I yelled running out to the bathroom. I then reentered the room and grabbed my clothes. I went back to the bathroom and changed into my robes. Without brushing my teeth I just ran to my first class which was potions.

* * *

"We made it!" I sighed as Sirius and I ran into the potions classroom right as the final ring of the bell ended.

"Wow! I so thought that we would be late!" Sirius sighed as well and moved to sit at the back of the class.

"Where're you going?" I asked, proceeding to move to the front of the class.

"To a seat, why?" Sirius replied.

"Why don't you want to sit at the front? You get a better learning experience that way," I stated.

Sirius snickered but went to sit at the front with me.

When the lesson finished I was_ sirius_ly let down. We read the textbook the whole time and talked about the properties of different ingredients. I love reading and all that jazz but, I was hoping that we would actually be able to brew a potion. Maybe next time…

Next class was transfiguration. The professor looked scary at first but eventually we all warmed up to her. She showed us how to turn a button into a string and vice versa. It was cool to finally be able to make something into something else. Sirius wasn't able to transfigure his button till almost the very end of class. He didn't seem to really care though. I think that the teacher liked me because she gave me ten points for answering a question right! I felt really privileged.

That's when, it started to happen...

* * *

**AN: To find out what it is that is happening, I'll need some reviews. (Smiling demonically)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates! Real life interfered. Now, back to Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, that's the fabulous JK Rowling.**

* * *

_That's when it started to happen..._

My transformation was coming...fast. I had to get to the hospital wing.

"I don't feel so good," I told Sirius. I stood up to leave. The professor just nodded when I pointed my thumb at the door. She continued with the lesson as I sprinted down the corridors to get the the hospital wing before my transformation went any further. I can't have Sirius know, otherwise I would have a serious problem.

* * *

Two days after the full moon:

I slowly opened my eyes to behold Sirius looking down at his hands which were on his lap.

"How're you feeling mate?" He asked numbly when he glanced up at me.

"Awful," I replied. My throat was so dry though that I doubt that Sirius understood what I had said. He rushed to grab a glass and fill it with water for me My heart warmed at his eagerness to help me. I grinned and downed the glass in one swig.

"I know about your...illness," Sirius said slowly.

I put the empty glass on the table beside my hospital bed.

"And I assure you, I'm going to find a way to make it better for you. Easier, if I can!" Sirius finished his promise with a choked sob. I leaned over to hug him but he almost jumped on me. He wrapped me up in his gangly arms and I felt so...loved.

* * *

When we went to the Gryffindor common room later that night, I was greeted by James and a rather portly boy who I remembered being in our class.

"How're are you feeling Remus?" James asked nervously. He looked almost scared of me.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks!" I replied grinning at him. He smiled back and then went over to tease a pretty, red haired girl. His friend stayed behind.

"I'm Peter," the portly boy squeaked.

"Nice to-" I started, but before I could finish he had already scurried off to hang out with James.

I smiled at Sirius and he grinned at me like the fool he was. We then went to sit in the plush burgundy chairs by the roaring fire.

* * *

**AN: I know it's shorter than last time but I hope ya'll still liked it!**


End file.
